


Breakdown

by CLeighWrites



Series: Wincest & J2 Drabbles [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Pancakes, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Sam's in a funk and Dean tries to figure out how to make him feel better





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> _Season 13 episode 11 spoilers_

Dean had been up for hours, waking up to a half cold bed and no baby brother by his side. Sam hadn’t gone for his run this morning. Dean had checked his old room and found him immobile, but not sleeping, stretched out across the bed, staring at nothing. Dean’s never really seen his little brother in such a state as this, not after Lucifer, not after Cas, not even after Jess. He had no idea what he could do or say to make him feel better. Sam hadn’t even acknowledged that Dean had come into the room.

Dean was alone with his own thoughts, but after 8am came around, he decided to take action. He was starving, and sick of waiting for Sammy to shake out of it, so he set to work making pancakes. He loved pancakes, who didn’t love pancakes. Pancakes would fix everything, at least they used to.

He went and knocked on Sam’s closed door “Yo, making pancakes, how many you want?” He waited a moment and when no answer came, he made his way to the kitchen to get started. 

Dean let his mind wander while he beat the batter, letting the mundane motions help clear his mind of his worrying. Sammy was a fighter, he’ll get through…whatever this was; he’ll come out swinging. He had hoped that the smell of food would lure his little brother out from his cave, but he was half way done with his not-so-short-stack and second handful of bacon and there was still no Sammy.

Dean thought about the myriad of things that could be making it impossible for his baby brother to sleep while he cleaned up his place, washed the dishes, dried them, and put them away. When he was about to grab the short stack he had set aside, planning to force it down Sam’s throat, the man himself mumbled something as he came into the kitchen talking to someone on the phone. 

Dean feigned annoyance, suppressing his excitement, and mocked checking his watch, “Oh, ho-ho there he is. Saved you a short stack,” he motioned to it on his way back to his coffee on the table.

The pancakes were ignored as Sam brought the phone and a case from Donna to his attention. It was looking like pancakes weren’t going to be good enough to break Sammy out of his funk; hopefully whatever Donna was throwing their way was going to do the trick. He needed his baby brother back, just as much as his baby brother needed help getting back himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be shy, let me know what you think!


End file.
